villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kitana (Alternate Timeline)
Kitana is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. She is the daughter of Sindel, the former queen of Edenia, and in the majority of the games, she was on the side of good. But in Mortal Kombat X, she appears as a minor antagonist, alongside Liu Kang, Sindel, Jade, Smoke, Kung Lao, Stryker, Nightwolf, and Kabal. She can be considered as the secondary antagonist (or one of the main antagonists) in the next Mortal Kombat game Mortal Kombat 11. Biography Kitana was a heroine in a majority of the games and a fallen heroine turned villain in Mortal Kombat X. Early in the series, Kitana was a false antagonist, just like her friend, Jade. She was taken from her family as a child in the original timeline and raised by Shao Kahn. She was trained to be an assassin and turned evil and believed that Shao Kahn was her real father. But after she learned the truth, Kitana joined the side of good. She was really a hero under her stepfather's control. Kitana has been on the side of evil unwillingly more than once. While Kitana seems to "enjoy being a Revenant," mentioned by Jax Briggs in the alternate timeline, she also seemed to enjoy what she did as a false antagonist in the original timeline, as well, but also had doubt about the side she was on. Kitana felt bad after she learned the truth and showed her kinder and more caring side, at least to the good and innocent. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat (2011) After being killed off by a soul power-enhanced Sindel (who in turn was defeated by Nightwolf, who sacrifices himself in a last-ditch attempt to stop her), her soul is now bound to Quan Chi. Kitana is one of the warriors the sorcerer orders to attack the Thunder God Raiden. She remarks that Raiden has sealed their fate to this place before attacking him with Nightwolf and Kung Lao. ''Mortal Kombat X (comic series) She kills the demon Moloch on Quan Chi's orders, and also sees the necromancer kill off Drahmin for their failure to capture Scorpion. The undead princess stands by Liu Kang as Quan Chi discusses how Shinnok's prized amulet is now exposed, Kitana states they should go after it, though Kung Lao reminds her that both Earthrealm and Outworld are on high alert after Havik's rampage, and suggests subterfuge using Shinnok's new acolyte D'Vorah, to aid them in stealing the exposed amulet. ''Mortal Kombat X'' 25 years later, it is shown that Kitana is still an undead revenant serving Shinnok and Quan Chi. She, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Smoke and Sindel make up as Quan Chi's primary enforcers since Shinnok was trapped inside his amulet for a very long time. Jax and Sareena lament that Quan Chi's corruption has turned the revenants into killing machines, with some of them seemingly (Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel, and to a smaller degree, Kung Lao) enjoying being revenants. She replies to them, stating that she doesn't feel being victimized and felt that Raiden was toying around with her emotions. She and the remaining revenants are seen in Scorpion's chapter, where they pledge their allegiance to the recently- freed Elder God Shinnok before proceeding to take Johnny Cage hostage, attack the Sky Temple and poison the Jinsei - Earthrealm's life force. Kitana is then seen in Cassie Cage's chapter, where she and the revenants are discussing with D'Vorah on next steps after Earthrealm is destroyed, with the former princess suggesting an assault on the Elder Gods. After Quan Chi was slain by Scorpion, and Shinnok defeated by Cassie Cage, it is shown in the ending that Kitana has become empress of the Netherrealm, co-ruling alongside Liu Kang. Raiden, now bearing a menacing appearance, tosses the former Elder God Shinnok's still-living head at their feet, and warns them that he will not sit idly by and watch Earthrealm get invaded, but will go on a warpath and destroy anybody who dares to threaten it, and that he won't show any mercy or remorse. Her Mortal Kombat X's arcade ending shows that Kitana has a vision where she became queen of Edenia, after it was freed from Outworld. In this vision of a timeline unaltered, Shao Kahn had destroyed Earthrealm, yet Kitana united the other realms against the Outworld conqueror and defeated him. But this turned out to be a vision, and she blamed Raiden for her fate. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' :NOTE: This Kitana is an evil and corrupted undead revenant. For her heroic Edenian counterpart see Kitana in Hero Fandom. Kitana along with Liu Kang became one of the antagonists in this game serving Kronika. The rulers of Netherrealm are attacked by the tyrant Dark Raiden leading the Earthrealm heroes on a dangerous mission to defeat the revenants. Liu Kang and Kitana sent their demons to fight Raiden while Kabal, Jade and the rest of the demons fight Jacqui, Cassie, Sonya and their soldiers. Kabal is defeated while Jade is smart enough to warn Liu Kang and Kitana. After the two rulers enter the fight then defeat and trap Sonya, she dies trying to stop them and save everyone else. Raiden's plan was to destroy Quan Chi's castle so the revenants could have no more power. The plan worked, but at the cost of Sonya and many Special Forces soldiers. Raiden did not care about Sonya or the soldiers' deaths; he only wanted to stop the revenants. Liu Kang and Kitana are worried about what they will do without their power source, then Kronika shows up and promises to help them. They agree to aid her when she tells them that they will get rid of Raiden. Kitana and the revenants who serve Kronika remain by her side, more than any of the other bad guys. While revenant Kitana serves Kronika, the young Kitana from the original timeline works with the heroes. But young Kitana decides to focus on freeing Outworld while the other heroes save Earthrealm. Unlike revenant Kitana, young Kitana does not have a hate for Raiden; that hate is directed to Shao Kahn. When Fire God Liu Kang (who, with assimilation of revenant Liu Kang and Raiden's help and power, transcended from a mortal to godhood) storms Kronika's Keep, Kronika gives extra power to the revenant versions of Kitana, Kung Lao and Jade, and sends them after him to stall for more time while she readies the hourglass. Revenant Kitana is then defeated by Liu Kang, who also defeats the other two revenants. She is presumed to have been deleted from existence when Kronika rebooted the timeline (turning history back to era of dinosaurs or chaos, depending on how the player fares against Kronika) prior to her final fight with Liu Kang. Personality Kitana has come to enjoy being a revenant because she grew tired of being a victim she believes that she has become stronger as result of this. (Ironically, however, being a slave to Quan Chi still makes her a victim.) She has become envious, jealous, rude and egotistical. Instead of caring for her others Kitana now focuses on herself wanting to get her revenge, angry that Sonya Blade has replaced her as Raiden's greatest female fighter. Kitana thinks of her former friends as her enemies. This is seen during the Mortal Kombat X story and her intro quotes in free-play battles. Relations Revenant Kitana Allies *Revenant Liu Kang (assimilated with young Liu Kang) *Netherrealm Demons *Revenants *Brotherhood of Shadow *Revenant Kung Lao (destroyed by Fire God Liu Kang) *Revenant Jade (destroyed by Fire God Liu Kang) *Revenant Kurtis Stryker (MIA) *Revenant Sindel (MIA) *Revenant Smoke (MIA) *Nightwolf *D'vorah (MIA) *Old Skarlet (died from her wounds in MKX comics) *Chaosrealmers *Havik (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) *Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) *Moloch (killed by Kitana in MKX comics) *Drahmin (killed by Quan Chi in MKX comics) *Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) *Tarkata *Young Erron Black *Young Skarlet (MIA) *Kollector (MIA) *Rain (MIA) *Geras *Kronika *Young Kano (from original timeline) *Young Kabal (from original timeline, MIA) *Cyrax *Sektor *Shao Kahn Revenant Kitana Enemies *Earthrealm heroes *Raiden (currently retired mortal advisor to Fire God Liu Kang) *Special Forces *Elder Gods *Old Johnny Cage *Old Jax Briggs *Kenshi Takahashi *Bo' Rai Cho *Old Sonya Blade (sacrificed herself) *Fujin *Kotal Kahn (former leader) *Old Erron Black *Ermac *Shokan *Reptile *Saurian *Terra and Torr *Outworlders *Takeda Takahashi *Jacqui Briggs *Cassie Cage *Kung Jin *Young Kitana (from the original timeline) *Young Smoke (from the original timeline) *Young Kung Lao (from the original timeline, current leader of the Shaolin Monks) *Young Liu Kang (from the original timeline, currently a god) *Young Johnny Cage (from original timeline) *Young Sonya Blade (from original timeline) *Young Jax Briggs (from original timeline) *Young Scorpion (from original timeline, current leader of the Shirai Ryu) Quotes Part 1 }} Part 2 }} Part 3 }} Part 4 }} Partt 5 }} Trivia *Kitana is 10,000 years old because the Edenians are aging much more slowly than humans. *In MK 11, unlike other heroes of the past and their revenant future selves, Kitana never came to blows with each other's selves. Navigation pl:Kitana (alternatywna linia czasu) Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spouses Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Undead Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Monarchs Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Revived Category:Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Pawns Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Category:In Love Category:Strategic Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Ninjas Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Black Widows